The New Rachel
The New Rachel Source is the first episode of the fourth season of Glee and sixty-seventh overall. This episode is set to premiere on September 13, 2012. The episode will be Written by Ryan Murphy and Directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Rachel Berry lands in New York City to attend NYADA and meets Brody Weston, a handsome upperclassman who shows an interest in her. Meanwhile, back at McKinley, Puck’s bad boy younger half-brother, Jake Puckerman, tries out for the glee club, but his attitude could derail his audition. As an incoming freshman at NYADA, Rachel struggles to adjust to the rigors of her new life in the Big Apple. She bumps heads with an influential instructor, and makes a new friend in handsome upperclassman Brody Weston. At McKinley, the returning members of New Directions bask in their celebrity status, but find that maintaining their newfound popularity comes at a cost. As the remaining members of New Directions compete to replace Rachel as the team’s headliner, Will holds auditions for new members, with interesting results. As Kurt struggles to adjust to his post-graduation life in Lima, Blaine offers some much needed advice. Source Plot *There will be a 'hilarious' choir-room scene with the remaining New Directions. **Possibly referring to the scene at the end of the Season 4 teaser trailer, where Brittany mistakes Wade/Unique for Mercedes. *Kurt will be stuck to his old life but Blaine will push him to go to NYC. Source McKinley High *Kurt is in Lima. He helps Will recruit new members for New Directions. Source *Blaine will be serenading Kurt in the courtyard with the song "It's Time" Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Sue will already have had her baby when the season starts. Source Source 2 *There will be a Games of Thrones reference: the line "Winter is coming". It will be probably said by Artie. Source *Jake Puckerman will probably be introduced this episode. *Wade/Unique will probably join New Directions. Source *Marley, a new student, will be slushied. Source NYADA *Rachel will be confused as to where she and Finn stand as a couple, and she won't hear anything from him. Source *A new male character called Brody Weston will join the cast, who could be a possible love interest for Rachel at NYADA. Source Rachel will meet him in the co-ed bathroom of her dorm. Source *Rachel's roommate will be heard making "sex" noises while Rachel is laying in her bed. Source Other *Finn will be M.I.A most likely in Army training. Source *Santana will be at University of Louisville at first. Source Scenes *The scene for the first group number of the season, which involves Heather Morris, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Darren Criss has been filmed. (7/25) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has filmed her first scene with Kate Hudson in the NYADA dance studio. (7/25) Source *Dean Geyer begins filming today. (7/26) Source *Lea filmed another scene with Kate. (7/27) Source *Mark Salling confirmed he started filming today. (7/27) Source *Jacob Artist begins filming today. (7/27) Source *Lea Michele tweeted that she watched Kate Hudson sing and dance. (7/30) Source *Lea tweeted she was shooting a scene with Dean Geyer. (7/30) Source *Kurt and Rachel will have a lot of scenes on the phone. Source *Rachel will be wearing a leotard for dance class (and will probably be in dance class) for the first 5 scenes of the show. Source *Becca Tobin has began filming (7/31) Source *Dean and Lea are Filming Exterior scenes in New York today (8/11). Source *Dean and Lea filmed a scene holding hands after finished a 'little conversation' Source *Chris and Lea are filming scenes that Rachel and Kurt talk with each other on the phone and Rachel find Kurt in NYC Source *Cory was seen in Glee set on NYC (8/11) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Whoopi Goldberg (8/13) Source Music *The first musical number of the Season has been filmed. (7/25) Source *Jenna was in the studio twice. (7/20) Source Source 2 *Heather was in the studio. (7/19) Source *Samuel was in the studio. (7/20) Source *Lea was in the studio. (7/23) Source *Kevin was in the studio. (7/27) Source *Kate will be singing. (7/30) Source *Dean was in the studio. (8/2) Source *Lea said she was singing Barbra Streisand, New York State of Mind is a song that Streisand covered. Production *Filming started on Wednesday, July 25th. Source *Filming for the McKinley portion of the series may have started on July 24th. Source Songs *'Chasing Pavements' by Adele. Sung by New Directions. Source Source 2 *'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Blaine with the Cheerios. Source *'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by New Directions. Source *'New York State of Mind' by Billy Joel (Barbra Streisand's Version). Sung by Rachel and Marley. Source 1 Source 2 *'Dance Again '''by ''Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. Sung by Cassandra July. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Brody Weston. *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Jake Puckerman. Source Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (Source) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (Source) Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (Source) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (Source) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (Source) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (Source) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams (Source) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (Source) *Melissa Benoist as Marley (Source) *Becca Tobin as Kitty (Source) Trivia *This will be the fourth episode to contain a character's name in its title (after "The Rhodes Not Taken", "Britney/Brittany", and "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"). *This is the second time Blaine sings lead in the courtyard in the first episode of the season with dancing Cheerios, the first being It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project, Season Three. *It's also the third time Blaine sings a solo in the courtyard where each one is settled in a different season, the first being Somewhere Only We Know in Born This Way, Season Two and the second It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project, Season Three. *Jacob Ben Israel's first appearance since I Kissed a Girl. (15 episodes before) Quotes Gallery 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg|Jenna in studio tumblr_m7oeuqEgeF1qbd895o2_500.jpeg tumblr_m7ofuz5caW1qa5w9eo2_500.png Ayl6VS0CcAAewry.jpg Ay0uOZKCcAEZ0qf.jpg Ay1WpBWCAAAuqPw.jpg large.jpg|Both Kate Hudson and Lea Michelle!!! Ay2cwU8CUAAIG8H.jpg Lea Michele On Set @ Paramount.jpg 554864_415068738528441_501212287_n.jpg 564557_415068745195107_669600509_n.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot2.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot3.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot5.jpg KateLea_SFour.jpg Rachel Berry dorm.png|Rachel's dorm at NYADA Ad2ddd.jpg|Another picture of Rachel's dorm Rachel Berry dorm 3.png|Picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand Dorm.jpg|Another dorm photo 000000000000000.jpg|Jake & Marley = Jarley <3 Tumblr m83eht93As1qir0r4o2 1280.jpg AzPOt8ACEAAtDGx.jpg|Chris Serious face AzQTOCSCMAAuEtn.jpg|Santana's new cheerleading uniform HeMo Naya.jpg Tumblr m83ov4nqf21qd1d45o1 1280.jpg AzQsdMjCcAAILjo.jpg large.jpg AzUQlv2CQAEOHKZ.jpg large.jpeg|Dean in studio. Cb54e33ee2b611e19f3f22000a1c00f7 7.jpg|Jacob with Jenna season 4 photo.png A0CccvZCQAAOs2Q.jpg|Lea and Dean filming in NY tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo7_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao7 500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao2 500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo3_500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao5 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8m55qwWLW1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m4iaDI4d1qzam19o2_500.png tumblr_m8m5myxPEU1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg|Chris/Kurt on NYC 1 tumblr_m8m64j5Nyi1qdmis6o1_500.jpg|Chris/Kurt in NYC 2 tumblr_m8m686AFvU1qdmis6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8loqa4URX1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_m8lpnpWwu81rdbwq0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m7clV6t41r8yif2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7dyLy1c1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo1_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 1 tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo2_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 2 tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m8m4vtrnu91ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ma7c5ttx1qemzi7o1_500.png A0DdEvMCAAAb-nB.jpg large.jpg rachel_zack_500.jpg hkk.jpg f428d9fee35c11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc_7.jpg tumblr_m8np8egS2d1r1v397o3_1280.jpg A0HcGRtCIAAwplr.jpg|Chris filming 08/12 A0H_TIzCYAEtgXj.jpg|Lea and Chris in NYC 08/12 tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Lea on set.jpg Picture2.jpg New Britt.gif MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Tumblr m8tmelEXpX1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2rZbLh1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2idc8d1rbsmnco1 500.gif Tumblr m8tlybnSoF1qhbd3h.jpg A0Nv07PCAAA67FS.jpg tumblr_m8xcmaf1Kz1rrahezo1_500.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes